Ordo
by The Lone Deranger
Summary: The sequel to Deception. Fox must defeat the manifestation that has been plaguing himself and Krystal for half a year. Can he destroy Ordo, his alter ego composed of the most vile things known to man?
1. An Analysis Part I

**Fox McCloud: Ordo **

**A Psychological Drama**

**By Justin Lewis**

**Authors Notes:**

**Greetings fellow readers! Welcome to my third full length fan fic! This is a sequel to Fox McCloud: Deception, which takes place roughly five months after that story. I don't want to give away any plot details but I will say, this is going to be longer, more intense, and my crowning achievement (Wow, talk about being egotistic).**

**Lets get on with the ratings:**

**This is getting a HARD M! Yes you heard me, a HARD M!**

**Ordo receives the following rating due to but may not be limited to:**

**Explicit Language**

**Explicit Sexual Content**

**Mild Violence**

**Drug Use**

**Disturbing Images**

**Viewer Discretion Is STRONGLY ADVISED! Well, the first chapter is fairly clean so relax until then…**

**Okay, enough of me talking, lets get this started!**

_Chapter One: An Analysis (Part I)_

"So, Mr. McCloud, how long has this been occurring?"

"About half a year, around when I had my fallout with my girlfriend."

"And what about this girlfriend. Apparently you two are back together?"

"Yes…"

"Perhaps we will have to schedule an appointment with her as well?"

"Sure…"

Fox McCloud laid in a long chair commonly associated with a therapists office and twiddled his thumbs. He was obviously anxious as he had been for the past few months as things had begun to change in him, things that were not subtle, but very obvious. The therapist, who was a male avian, looked over at him as he wrote things down on a piece of paper.

"So what happens when this…thing…happens?"

"I feel like a puppet, no longer in control of what I do. And I feel down, extremely down."

"I'm not sure if this is a good question to ask, but, since you have a girlfriend, I was wondering, do you have sex?" The therapist asked apathetically.

"Umm, what does this have to do with anything?" The vulpine snapped in an annoyed tone.

"I'm looking for every possibility of how this could be happening to you, but if you don't want to…"

"Yes, I do…"

"Okay, how often?" Suddenly, it was happening again...

"**Oh I fuck the shit out of that little cunt four times a fucking week!"**

"Excuse me?!" The therapist stood up from his desk and approached him cautiously.

"**You heard me you wretched whore! I fuck her four times a week!"**

"Fox! Get a hold of yourself!" The vulpine eyes were rolling back into his sockets. The therapist took hold of Fox and shook him wildly, bringing him back to reality.

"**You bitch!** Whoa…" He looked back up at the bird. He realized what occurred and got himself situated again. "I'm sorry, that was him…"

"Who?" The therapist asked frantically. Fox let out a sigh and spoke.

"Ordo…" The avian went back to his desk and immediately jotted the name down.

"Ordo…Latin for order…"

"Yes, its ironic isn't it? Order causing the chaos in my life." He smirked at the thought and put his arms behind his head.

"How often does Ordo appear?" He grabbed a book off the bookshelf and went through it with lightning speed.

"It started off only when I got mad, but now it occurs sporadically no matter what the circumstance."

"Now help me out here." He turned a page and studied it for a moment. "Does Ordo control you when this happens?"

"In a way, but eventually, I can fight him off, but if I'm not strong enough, he becomes violent." He looked at the therapist, hoping for guidance. "I fear for the safety of anyone I am around, including yourself." The therapist showed the fear that the vulpine had.

"I see, how do you know his name?"

"He told me a few days ago, he just…said it out of the blue." The therapist didn't seem to be buying the explanation.

"Okay, I believe that you seem to be suffering from a delusional disorder and need some sort of prescribed medicine. I'm not exactly supposed to do this, but I think you're an emergency case." He got out a piece of paper and ripped it out of a notebook. He then quickly jotted down a few things and gave it to the vulpine.

_60 Mg Harbadine admit to Fox McCloud._

"Harbadine?" He looked up at the avian with curiosity.

"It's a new drug that is meant to be given to people with disorders like yours. You should take one every night before bed or whenever you feel like this Ordo is about consume you."

"Okay, are we meeting same time next week?" He said as he headed for the door.

"Yes, and bring Krystal with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox opened the door to his apartment, he looked toward the living room, where he found the blue vixen: Krystal, sitting down on the loveseat, watching a movie. She turned around and smiled back at Fox, at least there was something to smile about nowadays.

"How did the appointment go?" She looked up, swishing here hair so it wasn't in her face. Fox dropped a paper bag onto the table.

"He says I should take this, and Ordo will go away."

"Hmm," Krystal looked back at the TV. "Wanna watch Zoolander with me?"

"Yeah, sure?" He walked toward her until he felt the darkness approach him.

_**Don't you dare sit next to that little tramp! Why haven't you slit her throat yet? You know you want toooooooooo…**_

The vulpine shook his head for a moment and then continued to approach Krystal, when he finally reached his destination, the vulpine got close to her and pushed play on the remote. Instead of the movie playing, something else came up on the screen. It was Ordo, a near perfect image of Fox with the exception of the pitch black eyes. The vulpine's eyes widened as he stepped out of the screen, as though there was nothing stopping him from exiting.

" **What are you going to do Fox? Pretend nothings here, I know you and you can't last much longer. And I know that little slut won't last much longer with me in her dreams!" **He put on a very sinister smile and then suddenly, disappeared into a black mist. Fox looked back at Krystal, who was completely oblivious to what just happened. He wanted to tell her, but he hated talking about it all the time and he was sure that Krystal was too. So like Ordo said, he kept his mouth shut and watched the movie, knowing that Ordo was right…

**Authors Notes**

_This is actually going to be one of the shorter chapters so have no fear when I said this was going to be longer! I promise the chapters will be longer, but this one was just an intro to it all._


	2. Let Me Show You Where It Hurts

_Chapter Two: Let Me Show You Where It Hurts…_

**AUTHORS WARNING:**

**The chapter contains explicit sexual content and disturbing images. **

**Viewer discretion is advised!**

Fox sat on the edge of the tub in the bathroom, looking at the bottle of Harbadine. After unscrewing the top, he dumped a few into his paw. Staring at the black and red capsule with intense curiosity, he dumped all but one into the bottle and got himself a glass of water from the tap. "Bottom's up." He proclaimed, tossing the capsule into his mouth. He took a sip of the water, and swallowed it down easily. The pill left a bitter aftertaste in it, as is common with most capsule pills. It almost made the vulpine gag.

"Fox, are you coming to bed?" Krystal yelled. He put the bottle in the mirror/cabinet, and took off his shirt. "On my way Krys!" He got to his bed and noticed that Krystal was wearing an extremely revealing lingerie, giving her a Naughty and Nice look.

"Oh, it's one of those nights is it?" He smiled.

"I thought you had a tough day, so I thought I would spice it up a little." She looked so playful in her sexy getup, it automatically aroused the vulpine.

"If you insist." He replied back excitedly. He jumped into bed and quickly took off his pants and briefs, and pounced onto Krystal. As he guided himself in, he felt the pressure of the whole day falling away from him.

_Man, if I knew this would happen beforehand, I would have done this a lot earlier!_ He thought.

They both began to growl a little as time passed, it was a mutual little thing that turned them on. However, when Fox didn't stop growling, it concerned Krystal to an extent. Was he hurt? If he was, he would have stopped. She let it pass without much more thought.

Suddenly, it was becoming clear that Krystal was close. She closed her eyes, and patiently waited for the event to come. But then just as she was mere moments away from the plateau, he stopped. She opened her eyes and saw that he had put his paws right next to her as he supported his weight with them. He was panting heavily and still growling.

"Fox, did you…"

"Oh no…" He sighed.

"What?"

The vulpine shut his eyes for a second, and shuddered. Krystal watched in both confusion and horror, as he opened his eyes, showing that they had become completely black.

"**Hello!" **Ordo shouted, making the vixen scream, much to his enjoyment. He let out a maniacal laugh and re-positioned himself in a way that made Krystal a bit uncomfortable.

"**It's so warm in there, I bet you it feels good doesn't it!"**

"Get off of me!" She screamed, trying to wiggle her way out of his reach, but he grabbed her hair and began to pull it violently.

"**What's wrong Krystal? Not liking this? I CAN MAKE IT MUCH WORSE! But if you sit still, we can make this easy…" **He thrust into her, making her jump for a second.

"FOX!" She cried out amidst a stream of tears.

"**Fox isn't here right now pretty one. It's just you…" **He pointed at her face, and then his. **"…and me…Now shut up and get what you had coming you cheating whore!" **He violently shoved himself back into her, making her scream with pain. Every movement he made inside her was like a knife slicing into her sensitive walls. Krystal made one last attempt to break free of the bonds, but was stopped when Ordo pushed her arms down, leaving her defenseless.

"**Let me show you where it hurts!" **He said with a sadistic giggle. He took one of his paws and let his claws come out. He exited her and inched his paw closer and closer to her. The problem with this was, Ordo left a single hand free on Krystal. She seized this opportunity and clocked him in the nose. He jumped back, disorientated. After re-gaining his composure, the vulpine ran for her, claws and all out.

"FOX PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed, hoping for a miracle.

"**Oh you little cunt! You're getting-"** He let out a piercing screech, as he went on all fours, shuddering once more.

"Get out of my body Ordo!" Fox screamed, he began to convulse every few seconds attempting to take his body back from Ordo's clutches.

"**Oh look who came back to fight. Fox McCloud, how great of you to show up."**

"GET OUT!" He demanded.

"**You think I'm going to just waltz out of here that easy?"**

"Yes, once the Harbadine kicks in, you'll only be a memory!" He convulsed again.

"**You have no sense of logic do you? A simple little pill you pop into your muzzle won't do shit to me! I have control of you even if you don't know it, I'm going to make you squirm and beg for death one day and I can't wait for it!" **Ordo growled menacingly. Fox punched the floor in frustration.

"FUCK!" He ran over to the bathroom and opened up the cabinet, revealing the pills that he had ingested not twenty minutes ago.

"**YES, THAT'S IT! TAKE THEM! POP EM ALL IN YOUR MOUTH! TAKE THEM AAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" **He took to top off and poured the whole bottle into his mouth. But before he could swallow a single one, he felt a sudden pressure in his stomach. He put the toilet seat up and spit them all out, followed immediately by a steady stream of blood and vomit. A few seconds later, he was done, gasping for breath and sweating profusely.

"**See, that was fun wasn't it?! Now, its time for me to show YOU where it hurts!" **Fox braced himself, waiting for the worst, but nothing came…He let out a sigh of relief as he put his hand on his face. But something didn't feel right, like his skin was loose. He let go of his head and saw in his paw, was bloodied skin. More began to flow down his face, causing him to panic. He tried to block the wound, but it only made it worse. It began to open up more and more until all that was left was his skull, he tried to scream but there was nothing left for him to do but fall to the floor.

When he hit the ground, he realized that what just happened was all a vision. He didn't feel the presence of Ordo anymore. He was gone, for now. He saw that there was a few chunks of vomit and blood still caked on his face. He went over to the sink and washed them off. He looked at himself in the mirror, totally naked, like the day he was born.

"What is happening to me!" He cried out as he threw his glass of water at the mirror, shattering it in a few places. Behind him was Krystal, still in her lingerie. He looked back at her and immediately looked away in shame, letting some tears drip down onto the floor. She came over and embraced the vulpine, knowing it was all she could do.

"Are you okay?" He mumbled.

"Now that you're here." He couldn't help but think of her response as being so clichéd.

"Why are you going through this with me? I don't want you to be hurt."

"Remember what I said at Ledar's when we got back together?" He looked back on that day, it was all a blur to him, but he remembered one moment in particular.

"_I promise, until my dying day, to be faithful."_

"But this is different Krystal! Ordo practically raped you, and I won't let him do that to you anymore!"

"No Fox! I'm not losing you again! I want to help you." She grabbed him even tighter, now looking into his thoughts.

_**Let me show you where it hurts…**_

_**Let me show you where it hurts…**_

**_Let me show you where it hurts…_**

"No…" He said to himself, still letting tears run freely down his face.


	3. Insomnia & An Analysis Part II

_Chapter Three: Insomnia/ An Analysis (Part II)_

It was the middle of the night, both Fox and Krystal were in bed, attempting to sleep, but obviously that was not working. They pretended to sleep as to not make the other uneasy, but deep inside they knew…

"Fox." Krystal shook him for a second, just in case he really was asleep which he wasn't.

"You're not sleeping either?"

"Nope…" They looked out toward the doorway, just waiting for something, or in their case, someone to pop out and start round two of hell. "I don't want to relive that dream again." It had been the exact same dream for six months. The one which she finds Fox dead from a self inflicted gunshot wound, and blaming her. She knew now it wasn't Fox there, it was Ordo, trying to guilt trip her into putting the blame on herself with something so far behind them.

"I know…" He turned on the lamp on the nightstand and then sat on the bedside. "I'm going to schedule an emergency appointment with my therapist tomorrow, and I would really appreciate it if you came with me. He showed interest in scheduling an appointment with you anyway." She got behind the vulpine and began to massage his shoulders.

"I'll come." She whisperd gently as she kissed his neck, and then continued to massage his shoulders.

"Thanks." Fox stretched for a second, thoroughly enjoying the massage he was getting. "Well, since it's obvious neither one of us is getting any sleep, you want to do something useful?"

"Hmm." She exclaimed in a sly manner. "We could finish what we started…"

"I wouldn't exactly call that useful. But that's fine by me…"

It went off without any interruptions…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They arrived at the office around nine in the morning, it was the only open slot. The two sat in the waiting room, overlooking everyone else around them. Fox noticed in the corner, was a little vulpine, roughly eight years old. He was playing with a little toy ship, which upon further inspection was a model Arwing. The sight made him smile, just then the kid looked up and saw Fox. At first he didn't realize who it was, but then his face lit up. He pointed at Fox, and then quickly to the Arwing, as if to ask if he flew it. He nodded and approached the child.

"You know when I was little, I had the same model Arwing that you have in your hands." He studied the immense detail in the model down to the very last ding. "When I was your age, I wanted to be just like my father. Zipping through the galaxy, defeating the bad guys, you know?" The kid looked up at Fox, like he never even knew who he was.

"Then why are you down here and not up there?" He asked while pointing toward the sky.

_**BECAUSE OF ME! GO AHEAD AND SPILL THE TRUTH!**_

"Because there are no bad guys to go after…" He couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth. He was only a child, he wouldn't understand it. So he just told half the truth.

"Well, that's a good thing." He looked behind him and saw Krystal, flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"Is that Krystal?" She looked at the kid and waved to him, giving him a friendly smile.

"Yup, that is Krystal."

"Are you two…married?" He whispered into the vulpine ear, causing him to laugh.

"No, we're just good friends."

_**GOOD FRIENDS DON'T FUCK! She's your whore, and a dirty whore to boot!**_

"Okay." Things went silent for a moment, Fox decided that the little vulpine was done talking to him, so he patted him on his head.

"It was nice talking to you buddy."

"Yeah, same here. One day, I want to be just like you!" He cheerfully acknowledged his response.

"Well remember, all you have to do is have a dream, and follow that." He gave him the thumbs up and waved goodbye to him.

" McCloud?" The lynx behind the counter shouted. "Dr. Marco is ready for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Marco sat at his desk, hands folded. When he saw the door to his office open, he swiftly got up and approached Fox and Krystal. He shook hands with a firm grip, but a professional one.

"Dr. Marco, pleasure to meet you Krystal." She took a seat in a very classy Barcelona style chair, as Fox took his normal seat in the long chair.

"I'm glad you could find time to schedule us on such short notice. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"I could tell that you were in distress when you called. So I think it's time for you to explain what all this distress is about." Dr. Marcos leaned back in his chair and listened.

"Well, I took that pill you gave me around ten. When I got to bed, Krystal," He put his hand behind his head and awkwardly stroked his fur. "Well, she wanted to have some sex…" Krystal interrupted for a moment.

"Fox please." She said looking slightly distraught.

"It's okay Krystal, this is between you two, and me. Nobody else will hear of this." He quickly stated. The vixen rolled her eyes and let Fox continue.

"Anyways, we did and then suddenly in the middle of it, he took over me."

"During the coitus?"

"Yes." Dr. Marco wrote all of it down in his notebook.

"Did anything happen prior to all of this? Anything out of the ordinary?" The grabbed took a mug on his desk and took a sip of coffee.

"He wouldn't stop growling." Krystal stated, heavily accenting the "growling".

"Hmm, did you notice this Fox?"

"A little." He crossed his legs anxiously. "I specifically noticed that right before it happened."

"And what happened after that?" Fox tried to focus on the events, but he drew a blank. That was Ordo's time, not his.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that he was assaulting Krystal." His face became flushed, his feet were twitching every few seconds. Suddenly, he let out a muffled cry. "I'm sorry." He took a few deep breaths and massaged his temples.

"I can see this is something rather personal. I think I've heard enough an-"

"Oh you haven't even heard the half of it!" The vulpine screamed under his own power. "Last night, was the most hellish experience of my ENTIRE LIFE!" He was angry, but not Ordo-angry.

"Alright Fox, let's calm down, I had no idea those pills would have no effect. Maybe we should make the dosage higher?" He scrambled to get Fox under control. Dr. Marco was unaware that he was still himself and not Ordo. However, that would change in a short amount of time. The vulpine stomped his foot down onto the hardwood floor.

"FUCK THE PILLS! FUCK THE DOSAGE! **AND FUCK YOU!" **Ordo blinked, showing his eyes had once again changed to the black eyes, mesmerizing the therapist. He jumped back, unaware of what the guy could do.

"Ordo?" He uttered.

"**You looking for me?"** He said in a calm yet intriguing manner. He quickly looked to the right and saw Krystal, digging her claws into the seat. Ordo put on a sadistic smile and waved at her, wiggling each finger like a worm. She sneered at him, making him back off. **"Well, well, well…someone's looking **_**frisky**_** today."** He said between his teeth.

"Ordo, I need you to listen to me for a second." Ordo quickly snapped his head towards Dr. Marco and glared at him. "I actually was looking for you, but in order to properly examine you, I will need your full cooperation." The vulpine took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"**Fine…I'll play along."** He sat back down in the long chair. Everyone relaxed and got themselves situated.

"Good…now we need to figure a few things out and they must be as soon as possible." He grabbed a few extra pieces of paper. "So Ordo, when exactly were you created?"

"**Oh, it feels like yesterday."** He replied in a sarcastic manner.

"If we're going to make any progress today, then you have to have full cooperation!" Dr. Marco demanded.

"**HEY!"** He screamed. **"Who's the crazy psycho in this room that could do anything I want to you?!" **The avian didn't answer, instead he cowered behind his seat. **"Exactly, now you're going to listen to me, I'll ramble on about whatever my fucked up head feels like, and you will not utter a single word, understand?" **The therapist nodded his head, he found it odd because he was in a way getting exactly what he was asking for.

"**Let the fun begin…"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ordo sat down and kicked his feet up. The vulpine eyed both Krystal and Dr. Marco for the next five minutes, snickering every now and then.

"Ordo, you said you would talk, are you go-" Before anything else could be said, Dr. Marco felt a sharp pain in his head, and saw an image…

_A cat's eye opened up in the middle of the floor, it had a red pupil. Every time it blinked, a loud wail echoed through the room. Suddenly, the eye exploded. Blood sprayed all over the avian and across the room. _

"**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING!? WHEN I FEEL LIKE TALKING, I'LL TALK!"**

"You can't just take us hostage!" He cried out.

"**Watch me…"**

"Fox will take you over soon enough, why won't you just let us go you bastard!?" Krystal cried out. Her face was blood red with fury.

"**Watch your fucking mouth you filthy little cunt!" **Ordo screamed while pointing at her. Krystal ran at him, but Dr. Marco took her by the arm and stopped her from interfering. The vulpine let out a hearty laugh.

"**I love a fighting spirit, it is such a turn on! Like you showed yesterday…" **Krystal began to convulse and cry out in agony.

_**Let me show you where it hurts!**_

_**Let me show you where it hurts!**_

_**Let me show you where it hurts!**_

_**Let me show you where it hurts!**_

_**Let me show you where it hurts!**_

"STOP IT!" The vixen screamed, Ordo would not let up on the psychological torture.

"**SHOW ME THE PAIN! SHOW IT TO ME!" **Dr. Marco wouldn't allow this to go on any longer, he rushed the vulpine and tackled him to the ground. Ordo snarled at the avian and tried to bite him, only to be punched right in the snout. He was motionless, Dr. Marco stood up, overlooking him and making sure he was really unconscious. He opened his eyelids and saw that they were back to their normal green hue. The therapist looked back at Krystal, who was breaking down.

"He's going to be fine, but I'm afraid that he will have to be monitored…"

**Authors Notes:**

**Although this may be the longest chapter I've written, I feel as though it was missing something, specifically in the last part of the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. They keep me going, whether it's a positive or negative review. Seriously, if you can tell me what is missing from this chapter, I would be extremely greatful :D**


	4. Asylum & An Unwanted Memory

_Chapter Four: Asylum/An Unwanted Memory_

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_I will be posting chapters less often because I ended up only having the first few chapters planned out, and the rest not so much. I will attempt to post chapters as often as I can, but don't expect them to come out every day like Unforgiven and Deception._

_**You see, you have failed. Failed your girlfriend, failed yourself, failed me. There's only one body, and you won't keep it much longer…**_

"Ugh…"

Fox stirred from his unconscious state, letting out a light yawn. Everything around him was blurry, but as his sight cleared up, he noticed that the color white stood out a lot. When he attempted to move his arms, he found them to be stuck in one position. Nothing was making sense to him, until he looked down and saw a straitjacket over his torso.

Padded walls now replaced the white marks before him. A small bed and an extremely unsanitary toilet were crammed into the corner of the room. In a way, the vulpine was not surprised where he was, but he had wished that he was able to find out how he got there. The room was so quiet that Fox could hear his faint heartbeat.

"Hello?!" He cried out, knowing he would get no answer.

To his surprise, he heard something. A creaking noise, he looked over and saw there was a slit in the wall. Something could be seen moving around on the other side. Fox crawled over to it and saw a small tray being slid through the opening. On it was some eating utensils, a pile of mush that could easily be mistaken for mashed potatoes covered in vomit, an apple, a tall glass of water, and a metal container which confused him the most.

"Umm, how am I supposed to eat this?" He yelled out at whoever was on the other side. The shuffling of feet could be heard again. The slit now had opened up into a door. Three orderlies entered the room, a lynx with a cut on his face, most likely from the other patients, a black cat, and a dark green chameleon. The cat stood by the door, while the other two took hold of the vulpine and unrestrained him. They nodded at him, and quickly scurried out, shutting the door behind them. Fox immediately opened the container and saw that there were about ten pills strewn around it. Among them was that little red and black capsule known as Harbadine.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

Also in the container was a note…

_Fox McCloud,_

_These are pills that you must take each day. If you fail to do it yourself, we will be forced to make you ingest them. Your cooperation is greatly appreciated…_

_**Cooperation eh…that went over great at Dr. Marco's! HAHAHAHAHA!**_

Fox growled for a moment, but then relaxed. He really couldn't do anything about this, so he might as well just remain calm and act normal. Maybe they'd let him out, it was doubtful, but stranger things have happened before.

"But how am I supposed to take these?!"

_**The same way you did that night! **_The vulpine showed uneasiness. He knew that from now on, he would take the pills, only to throw them up later.

"Fine…"

He looked over the food and played with the mush, shoving his fork into it. Right before he took a bite, he froze.

_Wait, I should let myself throw up before I eat…_

He took half of the pills, and threw them into his muzzle. After taking a sip of water, he took a quick breather, and then ingested the rest. The feeling that remained in his throat afterward once again, nearly brought him to gagging.

"Oh fuck me…" He squealed, sticking his tongue out.

_**THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT KRYSTAL SAID THAT FATEFUL NIGHT TO ME! I CAN STILL FEEL THE BLOOD, SO WET!**_

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He threw his fists and head against the soft wall and slumped against it. A single teardrop trickled down onto the floor, It was now that he realized he was back to where he was almost half a year ago, alone. Fox was alone once more. He wasn't sure how to deal with the thought, so he held in his emotions until he could find a way to express it the right way. He shut his eyes, but quickly opened them back up. His pupils were black again.

" _**Now Fox McCloud has resorted to holding in his deepest thoughts?! How manly! You see, it's not that hard to let go of the people you cared about! All you have to do now, is join me…"**_

He blinked, going back to green eyes…

"Never…" Fox whispered. He let out his emotions right there, all of them…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon, half of Krystal's dream had become reality, the apartment was silent. She walked through, touching every little piece of furniture, hoping to feel Fox somewhere. But he was all around her, in the walls, the pictures, the couch, the bed, everything. It pained her to know that her lover was locked up in some crazy house. She could sense he was struggling with Ordo more than ever now. Krystal wanted to see him so badly, but in the delicate state he was in at the moment, she thought it would be better to wait until he was ready.

"Oh Fox, why did this have to happen?" She thought aloud. Both Krystal's and Fox's world were spiraling out of control and she could do nothing about it but try and ride it out.

The vixen laid down on the couch and thought about the events that had unfolded.

_Everyone has a weakness, but what's Ordo's? It started to happen only when Fox was angry, but now…it's pretty much happening at all times I think…It happened when we were making love for god sake! It was as though they were all happening at a high poi-_

Krystal quickly sat up and widened her eyes.

"That's it!" She got up and realized what she had to do. She knew it would be an extremely horrible thing to do in the short term, but if she was right, then it would pay off in the long run. She ran out the door like a speeding bullet. One moment she was laying down, the next, she was gone…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Fox laid down on the bed in his cell, tossing back and forth while covering his ears with one of the pillows on it. Ordo was giving him an onslaught of violent images.

"**Why do you have to reject these images? Just letting them in will make things so much easier…"** Fox covered his face with the pillow and screamed into it, hoping something would make him go away. Suddenly, he could feel the pain in his gut again.

"Oh come on!" He screamed. He jumped off the bed, knocking the unused pillow off, and sprinted over to the toilet. The vulpine began to break into a cold sweat, and his breathing was labored.

"Why won't you leave me alone!?" He shivered as an image ran though his head.

"_**You have no sense of logic do you? A simple little pill you pop into your muzzle won't do shit to me! I have control of you even if you don't know it, I'm going to make you squirm and beg for death one day and I can't wait for it!"**_

He threw up, afterward, he felt a little better but he could still feel more coming.

"**Time to dig deep Fox, very deep. Back eleven years…"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There was a knock at the door, a much younger Fox McCloud walked toward the door at an alarming rate. He knew that Peppy needed to see him, but he wasn't sure why. In the doorway was Peppy Hare, numerous scars were covering his fur._

"_Peppy! You look horrible, what happened to you?" The vulpine worried._

"_Fox, what happened to me doesn't matter, it's about your father!" Fox froze. He feared hearing these words but he never expected them to be said. The hare led Fox to his room and shut the door, only making him more worried. He sat the young vulpine down and took a deep breath._

"_Fox, Pigma betrayed us at Venom helped Andross capture your father." He could see Fox's eyes beginning to squint, in an attempt to hold back the tears. "I barely managed to escape capture, but obviously I didn't get away scotch free." He studied his scars for a moment. "Andross sent out a message a few hours ago, saying that…that…" He tried his hardest to keep his composure in front of Fox. It's what James would have wanted. But it was impossible, Fox knew what he was trying to say and ran at him open arms. The vulpine buried his face in Peppy's trench coat. Muffled cries could be heard from Fox. Peppy put one arm around his late leaders son, while the other was covering his face. They stood there for about a minute before Peppy finally leaned in and broke the silence._

"_I'm always here for you…"_

Fox came back from the vision, and immediately threw up once more, a bit more this time. He knew this time it was done for good. He flushed the toilet and slumped next to it. He gasped for breath as he let out a stream of tears. Once again, Ordo vanished…


	5. Pain Before Pleasure

_Chapter Five: Pain Before Pleasure_

The door to Fox's cell opened without much warning about fifteen minutes later. A lone wolf stepped in. He didn't seem to want to do anything to Fox but he still approached him with some caution.

"You have a visitor Mr. McCloud." The vulpine cocked his head, curiously eyeing the wolf. "You will have fifteen minutes to speak with her."

_Krys… He felt a lot better hearing that._

"Follow me, and don't get any idea's of escaping, this place is extremely secure and we will use force to keep you in here."

"Relax, I'll be fine." Fox annoyingly grunted. He was led down a long corridor, numerous cells surrounded him, but much like his, he couldn't see inside them. Fox reached the lobby and saw sunlight shining through the windows. It was the first time that he had some idea of what the time was. Instead of being led out the front door, the vulpine was brought into a side room with a table, some chairs, and a single camera watching over it all. Krystal sat patiently in one of the chairs. Seeing her face made Fox feel so much happier now. Even if he could only see it for fifteen minutes, it would be worth it.

"Your fifteen minutes starts now…" The lupine announced while shutting the door behind him. There was an awkward silence as Fox looked up at the camera for a second. He felt a lot safer with the camera in there in case Ordo took him over. He found it odd that Krystal wasn't trying to take hold of him and smother him to death.

"It's great to see you again." He smiled at her, but she did not respond back. "Are you okay Krys?"

"Fox, I can't hold it back anymore, and I know this is the worst possible time to tell you this, but…I'm sorry Fox…it's over." The words tore at him, like a rusty nail stabbing him repeatedly in the heart. "I can't see you suffer anymore…" Fox looked at her like he would an arch enemy.

"But what about when you said you wouldn't lea-"

"Trust me Fox, this will all work out for us both." She began to sniffle, but for the first time since the two of them met, Fox didn't care. His heart had been torn once, and now there was a new wound. A wound that was deeper, and more lethal than before. He had no more words to say, he stood up and walked out the door. Krystal's head fell onto the table, as she lost it completely. This was hurting her just as much as it was hurting Fox. She prayed that it would all go according to plan.

The wolf who was sitting by the door, was surprised to see Fox leave so early.

"Umm, Mr. McCloud. You still have ten minutes…" He stated as he stood up.

"I don't care, just take me to my cell…" The vulpine said without any specific emotion. The orderly sensed something bad had occurred, so he didn't ask any questions and led him back. As Fox walked back, he felt an emptiness inside of him, but not from Krystal. It was something else…

**Authors Notes**

_Yes, this chapter was EXTREMELY SHORT! I know, I was contemplating on having two parts to this chapter, but I felt like it would work better in the next chapter. I PROMISE that the next chapter is going to have around 2000 words. Maybe not quite, but in the vicinity. This is just a taste of things to come._


	6. Homecoming

_Chapter Six: Homecoming_

_Three Months Later…_

Fox was finally able to hear the words he had wanted to have said to him for quite a while:

"Mr. McCloud, you're free to go…" Followed by the words that in a way ruined the moment. "…but first you must sign these papers." The vulpine was handed a clipboard, containing a handful of papers with those sticky notes that marked where to sign. He didn't bother to look through any of the things written on them, and quickly signed them _Fox James McCloud._ Every time he signed his middle name, it made him feel odd. Like he should have been wearing the shades his father always wore. He didn't feel himself when he had to put his full name out in signature. Once complete, he handed them back to one of the orderlies and sat down as they filed everything. He thought about the past few months (Which to him, felt like years.) and realized that in his short amount of time at the asylum, he never had any visitors besides Krystal, he was never really able to have any recreation time (However, due to the nature of his psyche, it kind of made sense.), and because of that, he was never able to interact with any other people besides his therapist who made visits every two weeks.

Never the less, the best part about all of it was that Ordo was practically nowhere to be seen, and now he was mere moments from being a free man again. The orderly came back and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Good luck Fox…" He uttered. Fox nodded in approval. The vulpine left the building and looked out into Corneria City. It felt revitalizing to be able to walk around without anyone watching over you every second. He wanted to see his old buddies so badly to find out how come they never checked up on him, however that would be for another day. Today, he just wanted to get home and relax.

About ten minutes later, he was back at his apartment complex. It loomed over him like a giant. As intimidated as he was, he realized it was just a building that he used to live in. That stay in the looney bin really did mess with him a little. The vulpine noticed others were looking at him, as if they never saw a fox before. Apparently, they had heard about what happened somehow. He didn't want the possibility of people questioning him at the moment so he pressed **UP** on the elevator. It was high up though, so he stopped waiting and headed for the stairs. It would be the longest thirty flights of stairs in his whole life.

_One…two…three…_

It was a never ending process of taking one step after another.

_Ten…eleven…twelve…_

Most people would find this tiring, but Fox being the rather well built vulpine he was (even after the stay in the asylum, he still had a pretty good build) didn't even break a sweat. He actually found this to be quite invigorating and around halfway, he contemplated on taking the stairs from now on.

_Twenty-three…twenty-four…twenty-five…_

However during the semi-workout, he couldn't help but feel something dormant…

**…**

He let it pass…

_Thirty…_

Fox fumbled around his pockets to get his key, and headed left down the hallway. It felt good to be here again. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think this was where all of this started. He placed the key into the hole and waited for the tumblers to click. Afterwards, he turned the knob and looked inside his home. The lights were off, but there was plenty of light coming through the windows so it didn't pose any real issue.

"Home…" He thought aloud. The vulpine let out a sigh and walked slowly into the apartment. At this point, he just felt like plopping onto the couch and taking a nap. And that's exactly what he did. But within seconds of closing his eyes, he had opened them back up. Fox could feel some sort of presence in the room, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was, until he heard a voice.

"Fox…" Krystal whimpered…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox wasn't sure how to react. It definitely wasn't a dream since he had literally shut his eyes moments earlier. You don't fall asleep just like that. The vulpine attempted to make sense of it all, but he obviously didn't find any.

"Wha…how did…ugh….Why are you here?" An extremely confused Fox said in slight annoyance.

"It's not over Fox…" His eyes widened even more, only confusing him further than he already was.

"Elaborate please…" He uttered as he put his hands on his head.

"I know how to get rid of Ordo Fox."

"Okay, you're only giving me more questions and no god damn answers!" He snapped. She approached him and pointed toward his heart.

"There…" He didn't understand until he remembered what she did to him.

"…You broke my heart to save me from Ordo?" He still wasn't really getting a lot of answers to his questions but he hoped asking more would get some quicker.

"Not exactly, all that needs to be done is bring you down to your lowest point. Don't you ever notice that he comes out mostly when you reach a specific breaking point, weather it be anger, happiness, and he seems to appear more often there than any other time? Think back at all your low points Fox. You can fight him off easier then!"

He concentrated hard on all of them starting from the beginning. The memories flashed before him…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Krystal regretted telling him the moment she saw his face…The tears began to well up again. "Please, can't you forgive me?" She began to sob uncontrollably. Fox hated seeing her in such a delicate state, even now. The anger went away, and he opened his arms for her. They embraced for the longest time, sharing a mutual emotion between themselves: regret._

"_THANK YOU FOR RUINING MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE!" He kicked his chest in pure frustration… His sudden adrenaline rush finally came to a grinding halt. He could see the blood dripping from the canine's nose. The whole event suddenly made him feel hopeless and upset…He let out a scream, followed by a series of cries and grunts. He was no longer in control of himself. A wave of emotion had swept over him, drowning him in a dark sea of misery. Within the maniacal cries were some words but most of them seemed jumbled together. Finally, he let out one last scream and fell to the ground._

_Tears began to stream down her face. "well, I found you…" Fox too began to cry, but not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. The darkness that overtook him earlier was now gone._

_**Let me show you where it hurts…**_

_**Let me show you where it hurts…**_

_**Let me show you where it hurts…**_

"_No…" He said to himself, still letting tears run freely down his face._

" _**Now Fox McCloud has resorted to holding in his deepest thoughts?! How manly! You see, it's not that hard to let go of the people you cared about! All you have to do now, is join me…"**_

_He blinked, going back to green eyes…_

"_Never…" Fox whispered. He let out his emotions right there, all of them…_

_Fox came back from the vision, and immediately threw up once more, a bit more this time. He knew this time it was done for good. He flushed the toilet and slumped next to it. He gasped for breath as he let out a stream of tears. Once again, Ordo vanished…_

_As Fox walked back, he felt an emptiness inside of him, but not from Krystal. It was something else…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It all made sense now. That's why she did what she did to him, that's why all his friends weren't visiting him. It was to bring him to the lowest point. The pills didn't work, he still threw them up until the day he left, but Ordo never showed in the last month. Deep down, he knew Ordo was still there, and that he would have to be dealt with eventually. But for now, he looked back at Krystal and smiled.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but…" The vulpine leaned in and pecked Krystal's cheek. "Thank you…" He whispered as they embraced.

**Authors Notes:**

_Yeah, sorry for totally looking back on previous chapters, but it was necessary to do so. I liked how this chapter came out though and I hope you think so too._


	7. The Other Homecoming

_Chapter Seven: The Other Homecoming…_

**Authors Notes**

_The first part of this chapter is a little sappy but I thought it would be a good time to bring that in as we draw nearer to the end. I'd say that Ordo will have between 11-15 chapters._

_And also, this chapter contains sexuality and disturbing images. Viewer discretion is advised._

The next morning, Fox awoke around seven. Krystal had made herself comfortable through the night as she had nestled herself right next to him. It felt good to have her with him again, her fur pressing up against his. He hated being alone, and her absence showed that. He laid there for a little bit, hoping that she would wake soon. To his surprise, she stirred from her slumber shortly afterward. The vixen fluttered her eyes before looking up at Fox. He nuzzled her gently as she became more aware of her surroundings.

"Good morning Krys." He said as she put her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating at a normal rate.

"You know, I don't have that dream anymore." This was another thing that Fox had wanted to hear for a while now. He hated waking up, knowing that Krystal would be in the nightmare that plagued her for so long.

"That's great." He looked around the room and then got up out of bed. "I'm gonna shower up, it feels like an eternity since I took a normal shower instead of having a bunch of orderlies scrubbing me down." The vulpine said, followed by an awkward pause. Krystal giggled at the remark, but Fox simply blushed.

Fox got in the shower and turned the water on. As the water came in contact with his fur, he shuddered. He found it to be very relaxing to the point where he just stood there and let it hit him. After his short relaxation period, he grabbed the conditioner and began to actually wash himself off. While doing so, he dropped the bottle of shampoo. He knelt down to pick it up, however when he stood back upright, he found in front of him to be his alter ego once again. Ordo stood in the shower with him, just like when he was in the TV, a perfect copy of him in every way save for the black eyes. He put on a maniacal smile and spoke.

"**Guess who's back!?" **He exclaimed while grabbing Fox's shoulders, followed by a swift knee to the groin. The vulpine doubled over in pain, letting out a loud scream. He reached down to see if Ordo had actually ripped his sac out. It's what it felt like, but upon further inspection he found them to be fine, or as fine as they could be at the moment.

"I know how to stop you." Fox muttered as he coughed up blood that flowed down the drain.

"**YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?!" **Ordo grabbed Fox by his neck and dragged him back up on his feet. **"So I'm going to change tactic!" **Suddenly, it wasn't Ordo grasping Fox by the neck, but now it was Krystal, completely nude and passionately kissing him. He could have sworn that it was Ordo there just a second ago, but once he saw the black holes in her sockets, he knew it was a trap.

"No! I'm not falling for it Ordo!" He tried to push her away, but his efforts were futile.

" But Fox, don't you just want to **FUCK ME LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!?"** The vulpine grabbed the shower curtain and attempted to open it up long enough to scream for the real Krystal, but **"Krystal" **bit his neck every time he tried. He finally landed a punch on him and opened up the curtains.

"KRYSTAL GET IN HERE!" He slipped in the puddle of water, making his head smack the back of the shower. He laid in the tub, disorientated, hoping Krystal would get in the bathroom quickly.

"**There we go Fox, now you can enjoy yourself…" "Krystal" **whispered as she planted a kiss on his forehead. She laid on top of him and forced his member to penetrate her. The immense pain that Fox was given when he was kneed now was amplified as **"Krystal" **sat on him. He was not enjoying a single moment of this.

Krystal ran into the room and saw what was going on. The vulpine was screaming in immense agony, trying to get her attention. Fox noticed that **"Krystal" **was weakening a little, as he became more and more hurt. Krystal literally pounced on the opportunity, knocking the imposter off of Fox, sending her head smashing into the faucet for the tub. A large fist sized wound was now in **"Krystal's"** back, when she went over to make one last finishing blow, the fake Krystal suddenly morphed back into Ordo's original form.

"**It's not over you silly little girl…"** And he turned to ash…

The vixen checked on her lover and saw that there was a large gash on his left hip, it must have been from the fall he suffered. For what he had just been through, Fox was handling it quite well. He must have been used to it by now. Krystal dressed his wound and dressed him. She tried to find a positive in the situation and did, by thinking how cute this was. When she was done with that, she got an icepack for his testicles. They had swollen up to the size of acorns, and needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. While Fox waited for her to deal with an icepack, he couldn't help but think that he had never seen Krystal act this way before. So careful and at the same time caring. He felt as though they really had turned a new leaf since getting back together the second time.

"Here, I don't think I need to tell you what to do with this…" She explained smiling cleverly. He placed it in the crotch region, groaning as it made contact. "Remember Fox, lowest point…" She embraced him warmly.

"I know." He thought about a few times in his life that would bring him to a low. The memory of when he got the news of his fathers death came, making a tear bead up on his fur. He really didn't need much thought to make him feel safe from Ordo. Krystal got herself into the same position she was in a few minutes ago, her head on Fox's chest. His heartbeat had risen dramatically since then. She also sensed a thought coming through to her.

_**Remember this day you bitch, because you won't be living many more…**_


	8. Abyss

_**Chapter Eight: Abyss**_

**Authors Warning**

_The following chapter contains extremely disturbing images. Viewer discretion is advised._

The day was mostly a blur for Fox as he tried to recover from the assault. Between the replacement ice packs, to the provisions of food that were given to him, the vulpine felt like a child being tended to. Krystal didn't mind however, between all of it, she would lay there with him in silence. As night approached, the two decided to retire earlier than usual. The events of that day had really taken a toll on _them_.

"Thanks Krys, for everything." Fox said to his lover while trying to lean over to her, but the pain was too much for him. Krystal met up in the middle and gave him a little peck on the cheek. She didn't bother responding back, he knew how she felt so it wasn't really needed.

They turned off the lights on their respective nightstands and slowly drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Krystal's eyes burst open after what felt like moments of sleep. She looked over to where Fox was, only to find the spot vacant. The vixen began to panic, sensing what was to come._

"_**Hello Krystal, long time no see eh!?" **__Ordo's voice echoed through the room._

"_Leave me alone!" Krystal screamed out as she curled up in fear. "Where did Fox go!?" She demanded._

"_**I'm sorry, but Fox McCloud isn't available at the moment, please leave a message after the-"**_

"_Where is he!?"_

"_**He's safe, and that's all you need to know. You, on the other hand are far from it." **__Ordo suddenly materialized in front of her. He was looking down with a droopy posture. __**"What are you going to do when I'm the one controlling the dream? I can make you my very own marionette!" **__He looked up at Krystal and stared deep into her eyes. She could feel a tingling sensation inside of her, and in an instant she was thrown across the room by an unknown force. She slammed into the wall, leaving a slight dent in it. Krystal groaned as she attempted to right herself back up. Ordo watched in pleasure as he repeated the process, smashing her into the bed. _

"_**Yes Krystal, I can bend you however I feel like it!" **__He shouted out in ecstasy, the vulpine ran over to Krystal and grabbed her by the throat, raising her high in the air. __**"And just cause this is a dream doesn't mean shit anymore! I'm stronger than ever and I can and WILL bring you within an inch of your worthless life!" **__Ordo concentrated again, and sent a blast of disturbing imagery at the vixen._

_**Fox was drowning in his own blood and innards as he put an outstretched hand at Krystal. On the wall was written in blood the phrase that she had become all too familiar with: "YOU DID THIS"**_

"_**Nothing can stop me, why won't you realize that?" **__He grasped her neck even tighter now. Her futile attempts of stopping him from choking her were becoming weaker. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he threw a punch right at her face and let her go. Blood poured freely down her face and into her muzzle. The metallic taste was immeasurable. _

"_He-hel.."_

"_**Help me! Oh someone help poor old me!" **__Ordo replied mockingly. __**"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY SLUT!" **__He got on top of her and began to dig his nails deep into her back. __**"COME ON!" **__Her cries only made him go further and further into the flesh. One may have easily mistaken this for a slasher flick, but the problem was that it was reality in the worst way imaginable, in a place where you were hopeless. _

"_FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!" The vixen screamed out, finally breaking free, but not without further injury. The nails inside her had to be removed, and when she got away, they sliced even further down her back, near her coccyx. She crawled for the door as Ordo grabbed her shin. In a move of desperation, the vulpine clenched her foot, and sent it backward, letting out an extremely audible snap. The now broken bone, shoved it's way through the skin and split out of her body. The sight alone brought Krystal to the point of vomiting. When she tried to let it out, all she could do was heave out air. Ordo stomped on her back, possibly snapping some more bones. This was when something finally came out, blood. Krystal could no longer move, whatever Ordo had done to her must have paralyzed her. He looked over the situation for a second, noting all the blood that had been spattered around the room. He knelt down so he could be at eyelevel with her._

"_**Well, it looks like I've fucked you up big time." **__He said with a smile on his face. The vulpine swiftly smacked her in the cheek. __**"I don't feel like finishing you off right now. Ending something when the fun is just begining only makes the expirience forgetable. So struggle real good! I love to see someone resist death..."**__ He turned into a cloud of ash once more as he waved goodbye to her. _

_With every ounce of strength the vixen had, Krystal let out one last statement: "I forgive you Fox..." And it was done..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud buzzing sound rang through Fox's ears. They perked up from the noise, before realizing it was the alarm clock. He had expected Krystal to turn it off, but when he looked over and saw her still asleep, he reached over still in pain, and turned it off himself. The vulpine thought this would be a good time to wake her.

"Krys…" He whispered into her ear.

No response…

He nudged her a little bit, saying it again with feeling. "Krystal?"

Still nothing, not even the slightest motion…

He couldn't understand why she wasn't answering him. Fox took a moment to think, but then the worst came through his mind.

"No, no it couldn't be…" He grabbed her and tried to rattle her awake, but nothing was working. Fox put a paw over her chest and felt nothing…

"KRYSTAL!" The vulpine was beginning to hiccup from the sudden thought. His eyes were turning red from the tears being held back, burning them a little bit. "KRYSTAL! KRYSTAL! KRYST-" He fell onto her in a wave of tears. His one true love, was gone, and it was his fault. He tried to push her away from the hardships, but he wasn't strong enough to do it. He didn't want her heart broken again like his was, but now he really was heartless…

"_**I KILLED KRYSTAL! I KILLED KRYSTAL!"**_ Ordo sang in the vulpine's mind. Fox's eyes widened, it was him. His alter ego had killed her. His paws rolled up into a fist and he began to growl…

"WHY!" He cried out loud enough to be heard easily a few stories up. The enraged fox got up out of bed and began to look around the room aimlessly. "YOU WANT ME? THEN COME AND FUCKING GET ME!" Fox took his shirt off, he didn't care anymore about the immense pain he was in. He began to shake wildly, Ordo was there. But this time, nothing more happened. The vulpine's emerald eyes were still visible.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT ORDO!?" Fox began to convulse again, but even at his breaking point, Ordo wasn't strong enough. The chaotic struggle continued for a few more minutes, with Fox holding off Ordo's barrage of attacks every time. And then without any warning, the attacks stopped…

Fox stood there in his room, motionless. He let everything soak in, from the moment Ordo was created, up to the events that just unfolded. He couldn't stop himself from crying now. There was so much that had been done to him, and he couldn't take it any longer.

"You will never control me…"

**Authors Notes:**

_WOW! What a twist eh? And for all the Krystal lovers, I THINK KRYSTAL IS AWESOME! Don't hate me for killing her. Trust me, the rest of the story will be worth your while. Read and Review this one, I'd love to hear what you thought about this one. I also would like to say this is my all time favorite chapter I've ever written._


	9. If You Could See Me Now

_Chapter Nine: If You Could See Me Now…_

Like the previous day, everything went by at light-speed to Fox. All the well wishers had arrived at the funeral home around noon. The actual turnout was rather small but it's exactly what Fox wanted. He didn't need to be in a crowded area at the moment, it would be too much for him.

Krystal laid peacefully in her white casket wearing her violet flight suit, it was serene in a way. In any other condition, she would have looked like she was sleeping. Fox decided that it was time for him to say his final goodbye to the one he cared about more than anything in the world. He knelt down and stared at her for a second, trying to find the words to speak. Finally, he grabbed her paw and stroked it lightly while he whispered into her ear.

"Krystal, ever since I met you, I felt this connection between us. It was such a powerful one, that I felt so at peace with you around me. We've been through the best and worst times for both of us. I'm so happy that you went above and beyond to help me through the past few months. I'm just sorry that I couldn't save you…" He let some tears flow down onto her face, but the vulpine quickly regained his composure. " I wish you can hear me so badly. If you could see me now, I would never let go of you because that's how much I care about you. I would go to the edge of the world just to bring you back." He took a second to think about his next statement, which would be his most important. "Krystal, I don't have enough time in my life to describe what I think of you, so I'm just going to put it like this…" He began to choke up. " I…I love you. I love you…so much…" The vulpine let out all his tears he could ever create. It was a final moment of closure for Fox. Something reached over his shoulder, when he turned around, he found Falco Lombardi standing by his side. The somber-faced avian took him and gave his best friend a long-heart felt embrace. Moments later, they were joined by two more familiar faces. Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare approached Fox and joined in the group hug.

"Fox, we know how hard it must be to experience this for a second time, but we ask of you to hang in there for us." Peppy said, trying his best to not let out any tears.

"We love ya Foxie, and I know you're strong." The vulpine nodded back in agreement.

"If you need to talk to someone, just call one of us. We're always here for you." Slippy added.

"I will…" He wiped away his tears. "Thank you for coming guys. It means so much to me…" Fox put on a smile and sat down as the others got in line to pay their respects.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later That Day…_

Fox stood alone out on a hill by the funeral home, overlooking the Cornerian Sea. Dried tears were covering his dress shoes. In the distance a figure was approaching him.

"Fox." The voice stifled. His ears perked up for a moment, realizing who it was. Behind him was Wolf O'Donnell, hunched over a little bit. Fox didn't feel any hostility coming from him so he waited for the lupine to continue. " I heard about what happened…" The vulpine was dumbfounded.

"Is that all?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to say some snaky comment like I deserved this or something?" Fox knew the history between him and his adversary, but not the recent history…

"Fox, I've changed. I disbanded Star Wolf last year-"

"I heard…"

"And I settled down with this great woman named Serena. If I lost her right now, I would be in the exact same situation you're in." He looked into Fox's eyes with his one remaining and saw there was more to it than he could imagine. " I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make amends…" Fox was hesitant, but he sounded so reassuring. "You want a cig?" He showed a box of cigarettes in his outstretched paw. He took one and let Wolf light it for him. The vulpine then took a long drag and let it out, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Thanks…"

For the next hour, the two of them reminisced over past ventures and their childhood they shared, forgetting why they even hated each other in the first place…

"So, who's this Serena you speak of?" The vulpine asked during the conversation.

"She's a black wolf from Macbeth. We ran into each other the day after Star Wolf split, she's so down to earth and loving. Not to mention she's quite a handful in bed." He nudged Fox, causing them to break out in hysterics.

"You have any long term plans?" Wolf looked at him for a second with a smile. The lupine motioned to his lips as to be quiet and then shuffled his other paw around his pocket. He took out a box, which inside had a ring. "Wow Wolf…"

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask her tomorrow where we first met." Fox saw that he had on the biggest smile he ever saw him with, it made him do the same.

"Good luck, friend…" He put an arm around the wolf and patted him on the back. "I mean it…"


	10. The Five Step Program: Steps 1 Thru 4

_Chapter Ten: The Five Step Program (Steps 1-4)_

**Authors Notes:**

_Sorry for the short chapter in advance, it's more of a prequel to the next chapter. Also, I have the final bits of the story set out and I am proud to announce that Fox McCloud: Ordo will be 15 chapters (It was going to be 16, but this chapter was supposed to be the first part of it and obviously that was way too short for a chapter so I blended it in with the other part.)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Grief: Intense sorrow, great sadness, especially as a result of death. There are five stages of grieving: Denial and Isolation, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. People do not have to go through these stages in exactly that order, but it usually ends with acceptance. _

_Fox McCloud was on stage four, and deep into it…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Month Later..._

Fox stumbled aimlessly into his apartment, drunk off of his ass. He wasted so much money at the bar that night, he wasn't able to pay for a cab home. So he was forced to walk home, scaring everyone that he passed.

The vulpine walked over to the couch, and with a hiccup, plopped down on it. He tried to fall asleep, but when his eyes shut, he would get a nasty case of the spins. It reached the point, where if he even blinked, he would be hurling all over the floor. It didn't take very long for him to get that end result. He looked around the room for something, whatever it was obviously wasn't there.

"Oh my god, not again! I'm out of carpet cleaner! STUPID FUCKING VOMIT!" He yelled out as he smashed his fist into the coffee table, leaving him in immense pain that he could honestly care less about. The room was still spinning so Fox got down onto his knees and crawled over to his room and saw the picture of the entire Star Fox team. Their smiling faces were almost mocking him and his pain. The vulpine steadied his head and focused on Krystal, wearing her flight suit she was buried in.

"Oh Krys…tall…why did you have to go you fucking bitch!" Fox yelled out in blind rage as he spat toward the picture, only to miss it by two feet. He could feel more puke coming up so he ran as fast as he could toward the bathroom. He stuck his entire face into the toilet, waiting for it all to come. "Oh my god, make it stop…make it fucking stop!" His skin beneath his fur began to become flushed as it came, and it felt like it would never stop. He flushed the toilet and laid on the floor, waiting for it all to end.

"Please God, just save me!" He cried out toward the ceiling. He could hear his own heartbeat as it pounded his eardrums like a full blown rock concert. The noise drowned out everything else, until he finally blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Days Later…_

Falco arrived at his good friends apartment, worried about his well being. He tried to call him for a few hours now with no response. When he reached for the doorknob, he found the door to be surprisingly unlocked. A foul stench was coming from the direction of the living room, which the avian found to be dried up vomit.

"Jesus Christ, what has he done?" He pulled his undershirt up over his face to shield himself from the smell. Upon further inspection of the room, he found crushed beer cans, cigarette butts, and adult magazines strewn all over. A noise reverberated through a room, it was a groan followed by a light whimper. This led Falco to the source, Fox was leaning over the tub, arm outstretched. The vulpine wrists were extremely bloody, and his brachial muscle was now being sliced open. He looked over and saw Falco standing in shock.

"FOXIE!?" What are you doing!?" He screamed, running toward him.

"Leave me alone! I just want to be with Krystal!" The vulpine stopped cutting and put the bloodied razor in his paw, curling it into a fist. Blood oozed from between his claws.

"Whoa! Please Fox, don't do this." He pried Fox's paw open and took the object out of his reach. "What did we tell you to do if you needed someone to talk to?" He gave his friend a very stern look. The vulpine didn't bother to respond. The avian was disgusted with the situation Fox had put himself in. " What would Krystal think of this? Hell, what would your FATHER think of this!?" He knew exactly how to cut his core and it bit him deep down inside. "You're my best friend and I won't let you do this to yourself!" Falco covered his face, trying to hide the shame he felt for him.

"You're right…What am I doing to myself?" The avian put an arm around him, looking strained.

"You're grieving buddy, I can understand that you're depressed, but don't do this to yourself Foxie…" The avian went over to the cabinet and got some dressings for his cuts. He let out a long sigh as he attended to the wounds. "Look, I think that we need to jumpstart the process before you do something you might regret."

"How?"

"Get yourself cleaned up and I'll show you…"


	11. The Five Step Program: Step Five

_Chapter Eleven: The Five Step Program (Step Five)_

Here they were, the graveyard. Fox felt some pressure in his chest. He hadn't visited Krystal's resting place since the funeral. There were so many things he wanted to do at that very moment, but he kept himself quiet for the moment.

"You okay?" Falco asked. The vulpine's fur was standing up on his neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He took a moment to walk over to her gravestone, thinking about all the moments they shared. The day he saved her on Sauria, their first date, that day they spent in the park, and their last day together. Fox looked back at Falco and saw he was giving him a thumbs up. He gulped and continued over to the stone.

The medium sized marble gravestone still looked brand new. On it read:

**HERE LIES KRYSTAL**

**2130-2151**

**GONE BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN**

"**AND THERE'S NO MOUNTAIN TO HIGH, NO RIVER TO WIDE. SING OUT THIS SONG AND I'LL BE THERE BY YOUR SIDE. STORM CLOUDS MAY GATHER, AND STARS MAY COLLIDE. BUT I'LL LOVE YOU, UNTIL THE END OF TIME."**

Engraved in the marker was a Calla Lily, representing beauty. Some grass had begun to grow over the dirt that was recently added. Fox sat down and stared at the engraved design. He remembered hand picking that decoration because it reminded him of her so much. It's amazing what some of the simplest things can do to someone. Falco edged toward the vulpine, and he knew it too, but he didn't mind it. In his own mind, nobody existed at the moment but him and Krystal.

"Hey Krys, it's me." In his own body, he felt awkward not talking to something. At the funeral, he had something he could see, but now it was up to him to imagine. "I just wanted to take some time to speak with you. I've kind of let myself go since you left…" The vulpine wiped some tears away with his shirt. " And I know that you wouldn't want me to be like this." He re-adjusted his dressings so they were covered properly. "So, I just came to tell you that I'm going to make it through for you, and I'm going to defeat Ordo for you…" He took some deep breaths, feeling faint and extremely overwhelmed. The vulpine almost felt like he was going to throw up. " I miss you so much, and I love you Krystal." Fox felt a release there, like the pain was removed. He could move on, but it didn't mean that he was done grieving. Grieving never stops, but it can lessen. Falco considered approaching him, but he thought it was not the best time to. He watched as Fox put his paw to his muzzle, and then pressed it against the gravestone. Afterward, he moved toward him, only to be stopped mid-stride.

"I need some time to myself…"

"Sure thing." He backed away, leaning up against a tree nearby. A cool breeze wisped by.

_A bit out of season for this kind of weather…_ The avian thought.

Back at the grave, Fox was sitting silently. He knew that Krystal couldn't come back, but he felt like she was right there with him, sitting by his side. He could almost feel her head resting on his shoulder. He felt so serene at that moment.

_I wish this could last-_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_-forever Fox…" Krystal said as the rain continued to pour down through the ceiling. They leaned over the edge and saw the giant air vents blowing the rain out of the way. The two found it quite beautiful. _

"_Me too." The vulpine responded. _

"_To think, if you weren't here, I would have fallen straight down this pit to my death…"_

"_If I wasn't there, you wouldn't have been saved anyway." He chuckled, she responded back with an uneasy smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He stumbled over the next few sentences, attempting to find some way to apologize. His puffy tail twitched back and forth, looking just as frantic as Fox was._

"_It's okay." She put her paw over his muzzle. "You don't have to be nervous…" She took her paw off of him and leaned in and kissed Fox. The vulpine's eyes widened, not knowing how to react. He decided to go with the flow since he was enjoying it, and wrapped his arms around her back. Fox felt something he hadn't in a long time, since he had lost his father. He felt a togetherness between him and the blue furred vixen. Inside, he felt a warm sensation, the whole world seemed distant now. He finally released himself from her lips, and took in a deep breath. A wondrous smile took over the fox, and he let out four simple words…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I'll always remember this…"

**Authors Notes:**

_Agh, two straight chapters under 1,000 words! The last four however will be the longest ones by far. Keep on reading and reviewing everyone! You are all so helpful!_


	12. A Final Farewell?

_Chapter Twelve: A Final Farewell?_

_Three Weeks Later…_

It was a simple message, nothing special about it in any way. But to the Star Fox team, it was an extremely important one.

"Hey, it's me. Meet up at my place around four." Fox left the message on his fellow pilot's phones and waited. He knew they wouldn't respond back on the phone. In times like these, it was one on one.

To the vulpine's surprise, they all arrived at the same time. A loud knock, and he was heading for the door. All three were soaked from the thunderstorm brewing outside. Slippy shivered and let out a light croak.

"Come on in guys." He motioned in the direction of the couch and let them get comfortable. Falco jumped onto the loveseat and laid across the entire thing, crossing his legs. Peppy and Slippy took the couch, stretching out a little before Fox came over. The vulpine had some cold beers in his hands, offering them to each of them. Once he was sure that they were well situated, he began to speak.

"I brought you guys over here because the time has come. I feel like I am ready to take on Ordo and vanquish him once and for all." Slippy smiled at the comment. " Eleven months…it's been eleven months since Ordo was created. It feels more like eleven days to be honest, and I wish I could have been able to keep in touch with you guys more often. I think that with the situation I was in, you can understand why though." The three nodded in approval. "But…"

The word they feared, there was never a worrying moment for Fox on the battlefield, he didn't have time to. So having him show it for the first time in front of them was a bit of a shock to them.

"If I don't make it, well…" He paused, awkwardly scratching his arm. "Gee, I never really thought I'd be doing this…"

"Don't, you're Fox motherfuckin' McCloud. You'll do just fine." Falco interrupted speedily.

"That may be so, but it's just a name. And I don't want to take any chances, this is a being composed of all the negativity in my life. Anything can and will happen." The vulpine replied with his voice raised. He shook his head for a second, and spoke to his normal tone again. "I want to talk to each of you guys alone for a moment. Slippy, I'll start with you." The frog was looking uneasy, but he rose up from his seat and followed his friend into his bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slippy stood by the bed, trembling. He didn't want to say goodbye to Fox, it never crossed his mind before that he would be in this situation. Before the red fox could say a word, the toad burst into tears. His hysteria was not surprising to the vulpine, as he had become so close to Slippy. He sat down on the bed and patted his back.

"Slippy come on, I expected better than this." He joked. The toad attempted to stop, but it was no use. " I'm not going anywhere buddy, this is just for insurance per-se." The reassurance wasn't helping much. "Look Slip, I just want to say you've been a great friend and never lose track of the ones you care about. You'll regret it when they're gone ." He took a step forward and rubbed his pal's scalp. It wasn't what Fox had wanted to do, but he felt as though he got his point across. As the amphibian walked out, he turned around and took one last look at the vulpine. "I'll be fine." He smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sooner had Slippy left, did Falco enter. The blue avian looked both nervous and excited. Ever since he had heard of Ordo, he hoped that one day he could be defeated. It pained him to see Fox always under some type of pressure or locked up somewhere. When he was in the asylum, he would cry himself to sleep, having to cut off all contact from his best friend. But after the events that led to Krystal's demise, they drew closer than they ever had before. It made Fox know he always had someone to talk to in times of distress. The two stood silent for a moment, like a wild western showdown, waiting to see who would make the first move…

" Well, here we are…twelve years later. Where does the time go?" Fox said, letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah, you've changed so much since then. More mature, and an even better pilot than before."

"And you haven't changed a bit." The vulpine laughed even more.

"You're damn right Foxie! I'm too cool for that." Falco responded in an upbeat tone.

"But it suits you well though. Sometimes I wish I could be more like you, more laid back and whatnot."

"Don't fool yourself Foxie. It's not always easy being me, I would know." The avian leaned against the wall, looking over at the picture of the team. It brought back good memories before assignments became far and few between. They would be zipping around in their Arwings or the Great Fox II, defeating whatever was in their way. He missed that a lot.

"Hey Foxie?"

"What's up?"

"When this is all said and done, I wanna hit the Arwings again." His eyes glittered in the artificial light. As much as the vulpine wanted to relax for a while, the offer was too good to pass up.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you to say that." They both chuckled and smacked fists together, Falco was never really one for hugs save the funeral."Good luck Foxie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peppy Hare had always been there for Fox. From the moment he got the news of his fathers demise, to this moment, he always had someone to look to for guidance. Sure Falco and Fox were best buds, but Peppy knew things about the vulpine that the blue bird would never imagine. Much like Falco did after Krystal's death, Peppy watched over the at the time teenaged Fox after his father; James McCloud died. He could never live up to his father, but he could still be the closest thing to family he had.

Fox knew this was going to be the toughest conversation of all. Saving it for last was a good idea, because he would need all the energy for this moment. When he stepped inside, the vulpine knew that the tears were coming. Reality had come down on him, he could really die from this. And if he did, he wanted to be sure that Peppy knew how much he cared about him.

The rabbit also sensed something big was about to come, not only from Fox, but himself. An immense power gripped him at that very moment, trying to squeeze out the last bit of emotion from him. And he knew it would come soon.

And oh did it come. He blurted out the words in a midst of tears. "I love you Peppy!"

"Oh Fox!" He ran for the vulpine and took hold of him, in an almost similar situation twelve years previously, Fox had put his face into the hare's trench coat. "You've meant so much to me." He sobbed. "And I don't know if I can lose you like this."

"I know, that's why I brought you guys here." The vulpine sniffled, allowing a huge gunk of phlegm go down his throat. " I couldn't leave this place without saying goodbye."

"I understand, your father would be so proud of you right now." This brought Fox back to tears. Any mention of his father in this state would do that. Every now and then he had a feeling that James was watching over him somewhere, like he survived whatever he was brought up against on Venom. This was one of those times. In his head, he could hear something. It was barely a whisper but it was audible.

"_I'm always with you Fox…"_

"Thank you so much Peppy, you've become my second father since day one. And I plan on keeping it that way."

"Remember: Never give up, trust your instincts. You'll make it through." They hugged again, tighter than before. Fox felt at peace, like a wall had finally been broken down between the two. Not that there was one there already, but it was more of an emotional wall.

"Should we keep the others waiting?" Peppy asked.

"You're right, lets go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two stepped out into the living room and saw Slippy and Falco talking about something while sipping the beers they were given. Peppy cleared his throat to get their attention, they could see that Peppy and Fox had an emotional moment.

"Well guys, it's time…" Fox announced. He went over to the closet in the foyer and took out a jacket.

"Where are you gonna go?" Slippy said while taking another sip of beer.

"Wherever my feet take me." He let out a deep sigh and grasped the doorknob. Falco raised his bottle up.

"Go get em' Foxie." The others followed suit and raised their beer bottles. "We'll be waiting right here for you." The vulpine nodded and headed out the door.

Fox hadn't realized how chilly the rain, as he looked around the street, he could see that there was almost nobody outside. Even on the worst days, he would usually see some people braving the storms, but not today. Lightning dotted the horizon, forking off in every direction. It reminded him that he had no idea where he was going. When he found the right place, he would know. So he took a step down the street, alone.

It wasn't long before he reached a crosswalk. The don't walk signal was showing, but since nobody was even nearby he decided to be bad and go anyway. He found some shelter under a canopied restaurant. He would have gone inside, but it was closed at the moment. He would have to do with the cover he had.

Suddenly, a black vehicle with a red stripe going down the sides stopped right in front of him. The window came down and inside was Wolf O'Donnell. He looked confused, like he wanted something or someone.

"Well get the hell in." He yelled over to him. It could be a bit of a detour, but since him and Wolf were on good terms, he thought it would be okay to catch up. He hadn't talked to him since the funeral. He swiftly got into the car, the interior was very luxurious, with black leather seats that the vulpine found extremely comfortable.

"What are you doing out in this kind of weather?" He asked in an anxious tone.

"I'm taking care of some unfinished business…" He looked over at Fox in curiosity, but didn't bother asking what the business was. He had a feeling he knew.

"Well where are you going?" The vulpine thought for a moment, there were so many possibilities. He wanted to be somewhere in the open. It felt right to him, and it came up in his mind crystal clear.

"The shoreline." The lupine did a double take, trying to comprehend what he said.

"Are you nuts?!"

"Maybe I am Wolf, maybe I am…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride over was at first a bit of a quiet one, Fox thought of some way to start conversation but he couldn't find something to say, until he remembered what Wolf told him that day on the hill.

"Did you propose to Serena?" The words lit up the lupines face, but he kept his eye on the road.

"Yup, we're getting married in December." It gave Fox a warm feeling inside that Wolf was really settling down with someone. He recalled one time where his own father told him:

"_You've always got to have someone there with you. Weather it to keep you company, or to keep you sane. Being alone is a shitty thing."_

_Damn right it is. _He thought.

"That's awesome, have you kept in touch with Panther and Leon?" The whole mood shifted in an instant. Fox regretted asking that.

"Well, since you asked…" Wolf took out a cigarette from his pocket, he stuck it in his mouth for the time being, until he reached a red light. "Panther is doing well, he recently got his bounty lifted. Mine was lifted when I disbanded the team." They finally reached a light, the lupine didn't waste time on lighting up the cig. "And Leon, well…umm…he basically got himself a lifetime home at the insane asylum." The vulpine's eyes widened.

"The one to the south of us?"

"Yes, why?" Apparently he didn't know about what happened to him. He thought it would be a good time to inform him.

"Wow, that's fuckin' deep man, I didn't know that happened to Krystal." His confused look told the whole story.

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna be going up against."

They reached the shore. The wet sand was still being bombarded with large rain droplets however it appeared as though the storm may have been clearing up. Fox slowly got out of the car, but was stopped by Wolf, who put a paw on his shoulder.

"You sure you don't need any help here?" The lupine had on a bit of a smile.

"It's a personal thing Wolf. I need to do this on my own." Wolf looked down for a second and let him get out.

"I'll be here when it's all said and done. It's the least I can do." His sincerity was obvious.

"Thanks…"

As the vulpine shut the door, Wolf O'Donnell watched as he slowly headed over the sandy dune to the shoreline, knowing that something big was about to happen.

"Godspeed Fox McCloud…"

**Authors Notes:**

_Three more chapters to go! I'm gonna post the last two at the same time cause the 2__nd__ to last is technically the end, but you know there has to be an epilogue for something like this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Prepare yourselves it's gonna be a helluva ride to the end!_


	13. The Fear

_Chapter Thirteen: The Fear_

While the rain may have ceased for the time being, the clouds looked darker than ever. The vulpine ran out toward the sea, and stopped as a wave came onto shore. It crested higher than normal, and crashed down like a building undergoing demolition. Fox looked deep into his thoughts, and searched for every possible moment that could help bring Ordo to him. Every angry memory that he could remember surged through his brain, the tension grew inside.

"Look deeper Fox! DEEPER!" He screamed, trying his best to bring out the beast inside him. It tore him apart, forcing himself to remember these horrible moments. Suddenly, he felt something, an urge. An urge to vomit, he got down on his knees and waited for the heaving and burning throat to come. The heaving came, but instead of an acidic backwash, there was an after taste that was felt extremely familiar. The vulpine could feel something in his mouth, but it was not vomit. Once his mouth became too full, he let it out and saw on the sand were tiny capsules, pills, and other medication. They were the same pills that he was forced to take when locked up, and they looked brand new, fresh out of the bottle.

"**So it all comes full circle Fox."** Ordo said behind the vulpine's back. **"The drugs, your girlfriend, and me. In the end, we're back to square one again. Just us…" **He put on his evil little smile.

"Bullshit Ordo, I don't take this shit anymore!" Fox snapped his head around, pointing at the regurgitated pills.

"**Well then why do they keep coming out of your muzzle?"** He looked into the vulpine's eyes, making him throw more pills up, bringing Ordo to absolute hysteria. **"Almost one whole year and you haven't learned anything have you?" **The black eyed fox approached his green eyed mirror image and knelt down toward him. He let out a sigh, before giving a menacing look to Fox.**"LOOK INTO MY WORLD!"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fox was falling into nothingness, time seemed to be endless in here. Had he been falling for a few minutes, or a few hours? It was all irrelevant to him, all he wanted to do was land.**_

_**And he did, surprisingly he survived the fall without any injuries. It was almost as though he was a feather, it was that soft of a landing. **_

_**In the darkness somewhere, The vulpine could see a figure emerging. It was too skinny to be Ordo, but never the less, it looked oddly familiar. A faint light began to glow in the distance, illuminating the figure more. It was clear who it was now.**_

"_**Krys?" Fox whispered. She nodded back, her sapphire eyes proved it really was her. Like he said at the wake, if she could see him, he would never let go of her. He embraced her warmly, knowing it may have been a figment of the crazed creatures imagination, but he wasn't effecting it in any way. Maybe Ordo wasn't so bad after all."Krystal, I miss you so much…" He let some tears shed, and waited for a response. It never came, he looked back at the vixens face and saw two thick rods impaled into her eyes. The vulpine jumped back in horror as Ordo materialized.**_

"_**HAHAHAHAH! I love killing her…" He took the rods out of her and began to stab her repeatedly in numerous places.**_

"_**I enjoy…" In the heart.**_

"_**EVERY…" In the leg.**_

"_**SINGLE…" In the abdomen.**_

"_**MOMENT!" And the neck.**_

"_**What's your poison Fox?"**_

_**It was too much for Fox to take, so he rushed Ordo and grabbed one of the rods from his grasp. **_

"_**Oh, Fox is sad now isn't he? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL SHARING A BODY!? People die, it's the circle of life for fucks sake!" He shrieked.**_

"_**Well who have you lost in your lifetime? Oh yeah, NOBODY! ALL YOU DO IS TAKE AWAY THE ONES CLOSEST TO ME!" The vulpine cried out amidst a shower of rage and fear. **_

"_**There's that fighting spirit I've been looking for! Just let it all out." Ordo stood motionless, waiting for Fox to come charging at him with full force. It didn't take long, he came at him growling like a madman would. The bloody rod stood high in the air, ready to pierce anything it came across. **_

"_**Oh silly Fox." He said to himself. "You keep forgetting it's my mind…" He snapped his fingers as Fox…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…fell flat on his face, into the sand. He coughed some of it out, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. Ordo laughed as he got back up on his feet.

"Fuck!" The vulpine exclaimed.

"**HAH! You really are naïve aren't you?"** Ordo smirked. **"You know what I can do, so why do you fight it?" **He suddenly began to morph, his skin began to bubble and scar, almost like he was being boiled alive. But Fox noticed that the skin was changing shape and color. The hideous transformation finally ended, and revealed a green reptilian creature with armor and two hooks for a hand.

"Scales?!" He responded in a very confused tone. He never thought he would ever have to see that monstrosity again.

"**I don't have to be you Fox, I can be whatever you've experienced." **He morphed again, this time into a pink skinned creature. Three bright red scratch marks were located on his forehead. Pigma Dengar, a person as maniacal and sadistic as Ordo himself, it was ironic.

"**DADDY SCREAMED REEEEEAL GOOD WHEN HE DIED!"** The crazed fox in disguise had lost all sanity in the moment.

"FUCK YOU!" Within seconds of the response, Ordo changed once more, but now he had changed into something even more personal. A vixen with the same fur color as Fox now stood in front of him. The image brought the vulpine to his knees. It was his own mother; Vixy Reinard McCloud.

"**I can see this image is troubling you. I think I'll stay like this." **"Vixy" smiled.

"You fucking bastard!" He cried out.

"**Oh, there-there Fox."** "she" said in a sarcastically reassuring manner. **"I'm here for you." **"Vixy" attempted to pat the vulpine on the back, but Fox shook "her" away, and growled menacingly.

"Just because you're hiding inside of a woman's body, doesn't mean I'll kick your ass!"

"**I think otherwise…" **The vulpine raised his fist, preparing to strike. Inside his head, a raging battle occurred, Ordo might have been right, could he hit an image of his own mother? Ordo knew that he was contemplating, and smiled at the fact. It put Fox over the edge.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" He hit the imposter with all his might, knocking her down onto her back. Ordo panted heavily for a second and laid in the sand as he began to go back to his normal look.

"**You see, I can do whatever I can to bring you to the brink of insanity." **He stood back up, dusting off his pants. **"Surrender now, and I promise to make this as quick and painless as possible." **The vulpine refused to respond back, a sigh escaped Ordo's muzzle. **"Very well…"** His black eyes concentrated on Fox, and sent him into another world once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fox awoke in his own bedroom, on the floor. Ordo was on the opposite end of the room, snickering. A sudden realization came across his mind, he was seeing through the eyes of Krystal.**_

"_**No…" he thought. "Not this!" the vulpine could do nothing except be a witness to the atrocity that was about to occur. He couldn't bear the thought of watching helplessly as his lover was being murdered so he tried to escape the image like he normally would, but it was no use. **_

"_**FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!" The cry for help broke the poor fox's heart. She really was helpless. **_

"_**NO MORE! NO MORE PLEASE!" He yelled in his mind as the bones began to break, causing him to cringe at the sound. After it was all said and done, Fox broke free from her point of view and was now standing over her. Her back was covered in blood, almost no blue fur was left to be seen. Her gargled breathing was heavily labored. She looked up and saw Fox staring at her. It was a shock that she could see him. It only made the moment more important to him.**_

"_**I forgive you Fox…" The vixen shut her eyes one last time and the breathing ceased. It was eerily quiet. Fox felt even worse than he did the day of her death, but at the same time that single statement brought a new hope to him. There was finally closure, she forgave him in her final moments. Ordo had unintentionally given Fox McCloud the spirit he needed to finish him off. He tried to escape the image...**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once again, Ordo was on his back, having been knocked back from escaping the memory. He was more surprised this time than when he was hit earlier. The vulpine smiled back at his alter ego, knowing he had successfully fought off his psychological attacks.

"**Well done Fox. I think that play time is over however…" **Ordo swiftly got on his feet and glared at Fox. **"Time to find out who really is the stronger one."** The vulpine's heart was racing now, he could feel the real animal inside of him preparing to come out. He took off his jacket, and stretched his arms out.

"I'm ready…"


	14. My Dying Breath

_Chapter Fourteen: My Dying Breath_

Ordo charged at Fox, hitting him in the elbow, sending his paw into an agonizing world of pins and needles. The vulpine used his other unaffected paw to send a few punches in the alter ego's way, screaming out with each blow. Two of them struck him in his jaw, sending a few teeth loose and blood to spray on both of them. Fox took this opportunity to pummel Ordo with blow after blow, he didn't care if anyone saw him anymore,. If he killed Ordo in front of a million people he still wouldn't care. He was no longer influencing the vulpine's decisions, the vulpine was influencing himself.

"**Is that all you got?"** Ordo said mockingly. Fox's eyes became thin slits, peering into Ordo's very soul.

"Oh hell no!" He annunciated. "When I'm done with you, you'll be on your knee's begging for death!" Echoing the phrase his alter ego told him over half a year ago. He took hold of Ordo and threw him to the ground, stomping on his gut repeatedly. Between the contacts, Ordo slid out from underneath him and tripped Fox. He backed away from the black eyed fox, hoping to get a split second to make a quick getaway to think of his next move. He ran while still getting back up on his feet, the vulpine panted like mad but never stopped running. He knew Ordo was catching him and every moment he tried to slow would be another second that could cost him his life.

"**RUN, RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN FOX!" **He sang in his mania. He finally did catch him, but they both ended up tripping on themselves in the process. This helped Fox get away again, but Ordo did not get up. The vulpine took this time to stop and look back at his opponent. The black eyed fiend looked almost defeated, but it was far from over.

"**Come here you little parasite!" **He growled. His anger was building much like Fox's had. All he needed was a single spark to ignite the fury. That spark was not what Fox did to him, but what he was doing. He realized that he had McCloud him to absolute rage. It was his time to let out his true monster…

The vulpine's eyes fell back into their sockets. Fox's jaw dropped, having no idea what was occurring. Ordo's crazed smile stretched from ear to ear, as he sprinted at Fox.

"**IT'S TIME!" **Ordo proclaimed, as he hit Fox, sending more blood flying. He had lost his equilibrium in the tackle, and fell to the ground. His blood stained clothes were now almost unrecognizable, a large tear down the middle of his shirt left his chest open to attack. He expected him to pounce him, so he covered his head. Instead, Ordo grabbed the vulpine's right leg, the other was attempting to hit him.

"**And now, to make sure you can't get away…"** He pulled back on the leg, causing it to fracture on the spot. Fox let out a weak yelp, followed by a reflexive reaction that kicked his foot up. His boot made direct contact with Ordo's face…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ordo stumbled back, trying to see something. His vision had been completely lost. As he caressed his soft fur on the left side of his face, he noticed as he moved it to the right, his nose had been bent over to the side, allowing blood to clog up in one nostril. It stung the inside as the blood flowed down his throat. He inspected his facial features further, but when he approached his eyes, a knife-like pain buzzed through his brain. Finally, hanging off of his muzzle, was a piece of flesh about half a foot in diameter. He attempted to pick it off, but found it to still be hanging off of him. The tearing caused more blood to flow out.

"**No!"** He cried out, it was the first time that Fox had actually felt a sense of worry in Ordo's voice. **"It-it can't be…"** He gurgled, letting some blood flow from his muzzle. It became hard for him to breathe. Fox looked up at his adversary and could see he was trying to walk away, failing to see obstacles in his way like holes, and rocks. Finally, Ordo collapsed into a man-made sand hole. It was filled up about a quarter of the way with seawater. The clear liquid swiftly became a deep crimson as he struggled to stay on the surface. The vulpine was able to get to the edge where there wasn't as much water, and sat there, breathing extremely weak and labored.

A voice echoed into Fox's mind.

"_**I was too weak for you, just not strong enough to defeat you…All I wanted was power, and you stood strong and fought me off. Weather or not it was pure skill or pure luck is up to you. You know how some people on their deathbed regret things they've done in the past? Well, I'm not one of those people. If you regret something, then why the fuck would you do it? What I'm trying to say is I enjoyed fucking with your head thoroughly, I enjoyed killing Krystal, and I certainly enjoyed sending you to the asylum. But all good things must come to an end right?"**_

Ordo took one last breath and sighed.

"**Time to kiss this world goodbye…"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox laid in the sand for a moment, allowing the whole series of events sink in. He was crying, but more so in pain from his broken leg. He had to get help immediately or else it could get infected, which could lead to amputation and possibly death. He remembered that Wolf said he'd wait for him no matter what. It was his opportunity.

"WOLF!" He cried out, but the wind muffled it. The storm was coming again. A looming task began to daunt on him. He would have to crawl over the dune to get over to Wolf's car in order to survive. Not only would that bring even more pain to his leg, but it could also put sand in the wound, thus infecting it faster. It was a lose-lose situation.

_Come on Fox, you have to do this!_

He turned over on his belly and ever so slowly, began to force his way across the rough sand. The vulpine had never felt this much pain before. He probably was doing even more damage to himself by doing this. The area around the fracture kept twitching every few seconds, making Fox double over with each spasm. He hoped that his screams would be heard by someone. About halfway up the dune, he couldn't take it anymore. Fox looked behind him and saw a trail of blood. The disturbing sight made him look back up toward the top of the hill. It felt like an eternity before he could get to the top, in his own mind all hope was gone.

"_It's not your time, my son…"_ An almost godly voice boomed, making the vulpine jump, thus putting more pain on his leg.

"Father!?"

"_You can do this Fox, it's in your blood."_

"Easy to say that when you're not losing blood." He tried to find some sort of optimism in his fathers disembodied words but it really wasn't easy to.

"_Just do it, no matter how badly you want to stop. And remember, we'll always be watching over you."_ The vulpine seemed confused.

"We're?"

"_Fox." _Another voice entered his ears. It was Krystal, her sweet voice plucked at the fox's heartstrings. _"Don't give up, you've won the battle, but you can't lose the war now!"_ He could barely hear her over his release of emotion. Even if he couldn't see her, it was always her voice that he remembered most about her.

"Okay Krys…"

"_I love you Fox."_ He lost it again, the four words he missed hearing.

"I love you to Krystal." He felt a surge of energy hit him, his leg still hurt like hell, but he didn't care anymore. Only one thought ran through his head.

_Climb…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf sat in his car, bouncing his leg up and down anxiously. The lupine took out his third cigarette of the day, and lit it up on the spot. To think that him and Fox were once rivals, next thing he knows, the vulpine ends up being a good friend that Wolf was actually worrying about. Everything was so sudden, much like when he met Serena. He was glad that he was waiting here, but at the same time he wondered when he would have to give up hope. It had been a half an hour and he seemed nervous. His tail stood at attention, waiting for something to happen.

The lupine unrolled the window and looked back toward the beach. The rain clouds had begun to form again, looking darker than before. Still no sign of Fox, or anyone in that case. It was barren, save for the occasional shell and litter strewn on the sand. He took another drag of his cig and tossed it out the window.

"Please don't be dead Fox…"

And then, movement! A paw held high in the air. Wolf sat up straight now, trying to confirm it was him. He had no idea what the difference between him and Ordo was so he tried to study every feature. The movements were slow and what appeared to be agonizing. Finally, confirmation came.

"WOLF!" Fox cried out. The lupine immediately hopped out of his vehicle and ran at the vulpine. Upon arriving at him, he could see that a bone was sticking out of the Biceps femoris, a long trail of dark red blood was left behind him.

"Fox! What happ-"

"I don't…have time. J-just get me to the ho-hosp-pital." He cut off Wolf. He carefully took hold of him and cradled him in his arms. "One more thing…"

"What is it?!""Tell the team…I-I did it…" And before he blacked out, he could hear Krystal's soothing voice speak to him one last time.

"_I will never forget you Fox…"_

**Authors Notes:**

_One more to go..._


	15. Epilogue: They Fall Again

_Chapter Fifteen: (Epilogue) They Fall Again…_

_Two Months Later_

**Authors Notes:**

_Short Chapter Incoming!_

There was a knock on the back door of Falco's beach home. It was still fairly early for Falco, which made him wonder who would need to see him at this time in the morning.

"ONE SECOND!" The blue avian got on a shirt and went downstairs. A cool gust of wind came through an open window in the kitchen, much to Falco's liking. He always loved the sea breeze, which is partially why he rented the house. He opened up the door and found Fox McCloud on the other end, wide smile and all. Modern medicine was able to heal the vulpine's fracture very fast. There was no sign of limping on his part, which was nice to see since when Falco last visited him in the hospital, he still had a little limp on him.

"Foxie…it's great to see you." He was still a little pissed about waking him up so early, but it would pass. Fox warmly embraced his fellow pilot, never looking more happy to see him in his life.

"Get dressed, we're heading out." Falco was still trying to comprehend what had just occurred.

"Who's we? And where the fuck are we going?"

"You'll see…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two left the house, they found Wolf O'Donnell leaning against his car, twiddling his thumbs, he saw the two and gave a friendly handshake. Falco had become acquainted with the lupine during the visits at the hospital. They actually found that they had a lot in common. Every now and then, they would chill at Falco's place so he found it odd that he would not come in.

"Ready guys?" He asked ecstatically.

"Well, I'm not sure if Falco is…" They both laughed. "But sure…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the car raced through the streets of Corneria, Fox couldn't help but notice the leaves were falling. It was now that he realized this was the day that him and Krystal got back together. He remembered the day in the park like it was yesterday. The hours they spent on that park bench came back to him. It wasn't exactly a saddening memory, but it did bring a tear to his eye. He longed to go back to that seat at that very moment. Falco saw the vulpine was in deep thought, he couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

"Here we are guys!" Wolf announced, breaking the avian's concentration. He looked out the window and found themselves at a large open patch of dirt. Two Arwings and a Wolfen were sitting idle. Falco's face lit up with excitement as the car was shut off. Fox took hold of the bird's shoulder and turned him around.

"You said you wanted to hit the Arwings after everything was said and done, so here we are." He gave him a friendly nudge for old times sake.

"Damn Foxie, this is awesome."

The vulpine looked up at the ship, it was practically brand new. Not a single scratch on it, he had a feeling that wouldn't last much longer. Snickering at the thought, he opened the canopy and hopped in. It took him a minute to familiarize himself with the controls again, but once it was all said and done, he put his headset on and cued the mic.

"This is Fox McCloud, y'all read me?" He waited for a response.

"Got ya Foxie." Falco's crackling voice responded.

"Loud and clear…" Wolf said.

"Lets reach for the stars boys!" He hit the ignition switch and the engines roared to life. After hovering up a few feet, he tilted the Arwing back at a sixty degree angle. He readied the boosters and braced himself for the incoming g-forces.

"Light em up!" He shouted, pushing the control stick as far forward as possible. The boosters ignited and sent a blast of heat and fire out the back of the ship. The other two did the same, giving the same result off. They all went speeding far into the sky, laughing with joy as the speed picked up.

"Woohoo!" Fox screamed into the mic. "IT FEELS GREAT TO BE ALIVE!" The vulpine and his friends finally disappeared into the horizon, a new season had come upon them. Bringing a new found hope between the once bitter rivalry of Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell. Fox knew that somewhere up in the stars, Krystal and James were watching over him, leading him every step of the way…

**THE END**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank You's**

_Another story completed, the book closes for a third time. It really pains me to see this one be done. I had so much fun writing it. I began to grow a larger fan base and supporters including my own family and friends. So it's that time again; the thank you's._

_I want to start by once more thanking the great David Bradley (AKA KeepingtheBlade) for getting me to this point. You've basically become a brother to me. And not the pissy brother that always picks on you either! HAH!_

_I also need to thank my good friend Starlet for reading my work and loving every moment of it! Good luck with life! You got a lot of talent that can and will be used in your future._

_Family Time!_

_Uncle Scotty, once again you do not disappoint! You put a link to my works on your own website! That is so awesome and a great way to get me noticed. Thank you so much! I want to also thank my mother who supports my work (BUT SHE NEVER READS IT!), and I want to thank my father for also supporting me and giving me inspiration for some of the stuff from chapter 9 and onward._

_And of course, if you read this whole story, or posted a review, I thank you very much. I hope that you enjoyed the story and will continue to read my future works._

_I love all of you!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MUSIK KREDITZ!**

**Chapter One**

"**Suffering Bastard"**

**Burn The Priest**

**Chapter Two**

"**Pretty As A Swastika"**

**Marilyn Manson**

**Chapter Three**

"**Blackout"**

**(hed) p.e**

**Chapter Four**

"**Bleed American"**

**Jimmy Eat World**

**Chapter Five**

"**Valentines Day"**

**Linkin Park**

**Chapter Six**

"**Epiphany"**

**Staind**

**Chapter Seven**

"**With You"**

**Linkin Park**

**Chapter Eight**

"**People = Shit"**

**Slipknot**

**Chapter Nine**

"**If You Could See Me Now"**

**P.O.D**

**Chapter Ten**

"**Stockholm Syndrome"**

**Blink-182**

**C****hapter Eleven**

"**Somewhere Out There"**

**Our Lady Peace**

**Chapter Twelve**

"**Drown"**

**Limp Bizkit**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"**Hey Daddy"**

**Korn**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"**Get Inside"**

**Stone Sour**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"**Wake Me Up When September Ends"**

**Green Day**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Note:**

_This is the end of the canon that I have written. It spanned from Wolf O'Donnell: Unforgiven to Fox McCloud: Ordo. This means that any more stories I write in this canon, will not take place in the future. It will all deal with the past or in between stories. That's what I have planned for my next story which I will post around September._

_Falco Lombardi: Pain _

_A One Shot_

_Coming Soon!_

_Until next time…_


End file.
